


free kisses from your local idiot boy

by szzzes



Series: surgical masks are for losers and lovers [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas fic, Doctor AU, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, No Beta, Platonic Relationships, hospital au, platonic displays of affectionnnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szzzes/pseuds/szzzes
Summary: it's really the season that keeps giving, not because sakura's getting kisses from adorable little children (though thats a really nice bonus) but also her plans are all working out really well - getting obito under the mistletoe. Rin is so proud.obito isn't really against giving kisses, they're free, after alla christmas drabble set in my KKOB hospital au. it's a mistletoe fic. I don't really celebrate christmas but the kissing tradition is just too good to pass up





	free kisses from your local idiot boy

**Author's Note:**

> /disclaimer: I don’t celebrate Christmas, most of what I know are from American movies. this was titled 'obligatory xmas fic but why not in hosp au' in my notes so i have no good titles. sry
> 
> Me: says I won’t prob write a fic in time for Christmas, because I procrastinate  
> Also me: write dumb Christmas Drabble on the night of Christmas Eve + christmas morning and also set it in hospital au because I can’t stop thinking about this dumb au even tho I never write anything for c4. Forgive me
> 
> there are baby ocs from the main fic here  
> i also realise ive fucked up the timeline BUT IF I DONT POST THIS NOW WHEN WILL I POST IT??? c4 isnt done...

 

 

“It’s tradition,” Sakura urged, and behind her Konan nodded solemnly, even as she seemed more engrossed in her phone.

 

Obito bit his lip, and Sakura knew he was slowly starting to weaken. Pressing forward with her precious cargo in her hands, she looked up to Obito with wide eyes, and Obito couldn’t help but look away.

 

“Come on! It’s Christmas!” Sakura urged again, thrusting the plastic right under his nose. “Obito!” 

 

“Well, but… I mean, isn’t it kinda unprofessional?” Obito tried. Konan snorted even before he finished his sentence.

 

“Says the person who hung up stockings for every one of the kids here,” she shot back, still more interested in her phone. Sakura continued pressing forward, even though the stare in her wide eyes changed from pleading to looking like she was close to shoving the ornaments down his throat.

 

Obito had no choice but to retreat. “All right,” he conceded, voice meek, before fleeing to his office, having lost the battle.

 

“Merry Christmas!” Sakura called behind him, and immediately went about hanging mistletoes around the department.

 

.

 

In all honesty, Obito was just worried. He didn’t want to be caught underneath with anyone. Just imagining the amount of awkwardness was enough to make him feel embarrassed.

 

“He’s paranoid,” Sakura whispered, watching the way Obito eyed the entryway and damn near running past when he saw that the coast was clear. He had been keeping it up for close to an hour now, and Sakura was getting a little annoyed.

 

“You can’t exactly blame him,” Konan gave her a pointed stare. Sakura looked all determined, a woman with a plan. 

 

Sakura ignored her, squaring her shoulders. “If he keeps this up, I’m going to take some desperate measures,” she continued.

 

“The mistletoes weren’t desperate enough for you?” 

 

“Shush you. I’ve got a plan.”

 

“Another one?” All the same, Konan leaned forward in her chair, all ears.

 

Sakura grinned, and leaned in to whisper her plan.

 

.

 

It took Obito two hours to let his guard down and start walking through the entire department without stopping three meters away from the misteltoed entrances and waiting for it to clear of people. Sakura and Konan both pretended to be flipping through their files as they watched Obito walk towards the doorway, engrossed in his own file.

 

He didn’t even stop, and Sakura held her breath when little Misaki ran up to him from where she had been waiting by the Christmas tree, clutching her teddy bear and looking up at Obito cutely. She had one hand tight around the fabric of his pants, and Obito stopped, smiling gently at her, right beneath the mistletoe.

 

“What’s up, Misaki?” He tucked his file under his arm, crouching down. Misaki just hid her mouth behind the ears of her teddy bear. Yuta, who was standing by the as well, piped up.

 

“Obi! Miksaki! You guys are under the mistletoe!” He grinned cheekily. Obito froze, craning his neck up to check that, yes, the mistletoe was in fact right above their heads. “You guys have to kiss!!!!” He made a kissy face.

 

Obito looked back down, and Misaki nodded, flushing slightly and eyes wide. Obito grinned, pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead. Misaki broke into a bright smile, running forward to hug Obito, pressing a shy kiss onto Obito’s cheek.

 

“All good?” Obito asked, fixing up one of her pigtails. Misaki nodded. “Merry Christmas, Obi!” 

 

“Merry Christmas, Misaki.”

 

_Huh,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe I really was just over-thinking it._

 

He walked away, smiling to himself, missing how Yuta and Misaki ran towards Sakura and Konan, who both gave them a thumbs up. Once they were sure he was gone, Sakura hissed out a ‘yes’. Konan dropped two gingerbread cookies into their open palms.

 

“Good job, Misaki, Yuta!” Sakura praised, still grinning brightly from her plan succeeding. 

 

“We did good?” Misaki asked, biting into her cookie.

 

“Very good,” Sakura nodded, patting the little girl’s head. “See, isn’t this nice?”

 

“Is that why you hanged the mistletoe up there?” Yuta asked, chewing on his cookie. Konan grabbed some tissues, wiping his mouth. 

 

“Yeah, this way you guys can get as many kisses as you want from Obito!” 

 

Yuta wrinkled his nose, frowning slightly. “Or hugs,” Sakura quickly added, grinning at him.

 

Misaki beamed. “I want another one!”

 

“No, we said one gingerbread cookie, remember?” Konan wiped her mouth.

 

“Not that,” Misaki shook her head, biting into her cookie. Sakura and Konan traded confused looks.

 

“Another kiss from Obi, right?” Yuta nodded. “Me too. Seems fun!”

 

Sakura smiled, and ushered the two towards the toilet. “All right, but that’s for later. For now, lets get you cleaned up and back in bed.”

 

“Okay,” the two children chimed, and allowed themselves to be herded towards their room.

 

.

 

Obito clearly remembered the second time, when Miki and Chika ran up to him, all bright eyes and eager. They grabbed onto his coat, tugging at it.

 

“Whoa, whoa, what’s up?” He crouched down, smiling but confused. 

 

He was answered with twin kisses, one on each cheek, Miki on the right and Chika on the left. He blinked, stunned.

 

Sakura made a noise, phone out in her hand. “Have you seen anything that sweet and cute and pure?” She blabbered, and beside her Konan broke into a fond smile.

 

“That’s the sweetest thing I’ve seen all day,” Konan agreed. “Misaki was still the cutest.”

 

“Looks like we have another contender,” Sakura said, phone still in her hand, recording a video. Yuta was blushing awkwardly behind Miki and Chika, trying to work up the courage to go up to Obito.

 

Sakura cooed when the boy puffed out his chest, marching straight up to Obito, holding tight on to Obito’s coat. Miki and Chika stood a little to the side, cheering him on.

 

“Go on! Go on!” Miki whispered. Obito, having recovered from the kiss, grinned playfully, before opening his arms wide and suddenly enveloping Yuta in a huge bear hug, laughing when the poor boy jumped in shock.

 

“Obi!” Yuta cried, struggling but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. He returned the hug, and the two of them exchanged a fist bump. “That good?” Obito asked.

 

“Yeah.” Yuta grinned.

 

Obito turned to Miki and Chika, opening his arms and watching as the two of them ran to him.

 

“How did you guys get so smart and learn about kissing under the mistletoe, huh?”

 

“Yuta told us!” They chimed. Obito blinked. “Sakura told me,” Yuta offered.

 

“She also said that if we kissed you we would get a gingerbread cookie,” Chika said. Obito’s head snapped towards where he knew Sakura was recording the entire thing on her phone.

 

“Whoops,” Sakura grinned sheepishly. “Well, what’s the harm? It’s only one gingerbread cookie.”

 

“That’s not the point, you…”

 

Sakura smiled, quickly running away. “Come on kids, I’ll give you your cookies now!"

 

.

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: video sent: vid_5192.mov_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: video sent: vid_5193.mov_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: Christmas time = mistletoe time_
> 
>  
> 
> _Rin: if that isn’t the cutest thing I’ve seen. I’m crying, it’s so cute and pure_
> 
>  
> 
> _Rin: am I still of this earth? Have I died and ascended to heaven??_
> 
>  
> 
> _Rin: How did you even manage to trap him?? Knowing him he must have been scuttling around avoiding people_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: determination_
> 
>  
> 
> _Konan: manipulation_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: proper planning_
> 
>  
> 
> _Konan: bribery in the form of gingerbread cookies_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: hey I baked those cookies, I am free to do whatever I want with them_
> 
>  
> 
> _Konan: I never said it was a bad thing. Your plan worked out great_
> 
>  
> 
> _Rin: Sakura you absolute madman. You absolute genius. Bless_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: thank u. I try._
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: Come by for some kisses from your local idiot boy!_

 

.

 

Sakura smiled sweetly when she was caught under the mistletoe with Obito. 

 

“Oh come on,” Obito groaned. 

 

Yuta was there again, pointing at the two of them. “Kiss! Kiss!”

 

“You heard him,” Sakura said. 

 

Obito rolled his eyes, leaning to give Sakura a peck on her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Sakura.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Obito.”

 

.

 

“I’m starting to sense a pattern here,” Obito grumbled.

 

Konan just raised an eyebrow, and the two of them stared impassively at each other as they stood underneath the mistletoe.

 

“Well, since you’re so uncomfortable,” Konan offered her hand. “A hand shake should do.”

 

Obito snorted, batting away the hand. “I never said that.”

 

He leaned in, pressing a quick kiss on her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Konan,” he said, defeated.

 

Konan nodded, small smile curling on her lips. “Merry Christmas, Obito.”

 

.

 

It continued for the next few days, everyone getting in on the little tradition. Obito gave friendly peck-on-the-cheeks with some parents, sometimes substituting a kiss with a handshake. He kissed foreheads, cheeks, and even the back of the hand of a little infant, and bear hugged and bumped fists with Yuta and the other boys and girls who didn’t like kissing.

 

Sakura was pretty much the same, kissing foreheads and cheeks, hugging and fistbumping. Once or twice she got a charming kiss on the back of her hand, and the first time it happened she cooed, crushing Yuta in a hug.

 

Naruto was the first to come by once he heard about it.

 

“I would have thought Dr. Nohara would be here first,” Konan commented, as Naruto pecked Sakura on the cheek.

 

“Dr. Nohara’s in surgery at the moment,” he said. 

 

“And how would you know that?” Konan inquired.

 

“From Sasuke, of course. Hey do you think I’ll get to kiss Sasuke under the mistletoe?”

 

Sakura lightly smacked his arm. “There are children here!”

 

“So as long as the children don’t see?”

 

Sakura rolled her eyes. “No. Making. Out. Under. The. Mistletoe!” She emphasised with a smack on each word.

 

Naruto rubbed his arm. “But a kiss is ok?”

 

“A peck,” Sakura’s tone left no room for negotiation. Naruto clenched his fist in victory.

 

Konan smiled, amused.

 

.

 

Sasuke popped up one day, with Itachi in tow, looking around the ward while trying to look like he wasn’t. Itachi nudged his arm when he spotted the mistletoe, and Sasuke flushed when his elder brother just leaned in and kissed his forehead like he did when they were younger, and the two shared a quick hug.

 

Obito was already there, one hand holding his phone and the other pressed against his chest. There were some tears in his eyes. “Aww, that was so cute. Do it again!”

 

Sasuke glared at their elder cousin. “Stop recording!” He scowled, hand blocking the camera.

 

“But you guys were so cute! This just bring me back to when you were still a toddler, stumbling about the house going ‘Chi-nii! ‘Chi-nii!’, and it took us a whole week to realise you were calling for Itachi!”

 

“Stop it! Stop it! Shut up!” Sasuke hissed, face red, and Itachi coughed into his arm, cheeks a little flushed. 

 

Obito easily dodged Sasuke, still reminiscing, “And how Itachi would secretly slip out of his bed when he thought no one was looking, to go to your bedroom and give you a goodnight kiss! On the forehead! _Oh, my cute baby cousins!_ ”

 

“ _Obito-nii! Shut up!_ ”Sasuke screeched, lunging after his cousin.

 

“Aw, that’s cute, Sasuke,” Sakura chimed, and Sasuke froze, cheeks bright red. “You must have been a cute child.”

 

“ _The cutest,_ ” Obito nodded, fiddling with his phone. 

 

“Obito-nii. Do not.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sasuke, but as the one who took the video I’m _obligated_ to share the video, you know that.” Obito muttered, already uploading the video onto the family chat.

 

Itachi sighed, and Sauke hissed. “We’ll get you back for this.”

 

.

 

When Rin finally appeared, she was waiting right beneath of the mistletoe, a shit-eating grin on her face as she crossed her arms. 

 

“Come on, come on,” her grin widened when she saw Obito.

 

Obito, nursing a cup of coffee, stopped a few steps away from her. “No.”

 

“Oh come on! Do you know how long I’ve been standing here? I’ve kissed Sakura and Konan! Sasuke, too! And Naruto! You’re the last one!”

 

“What are we, Pokemon?”

 

Rin just opened her arms. “Come on, Obi. It’s Christmas! The spirit of giving!”

 

Obito squinted at her. “You are the worst,” he grumbled, stepping up and giving a short peck on her lips. “There, happy now? Merry Christmas, you insufferable alcoholic.”

 

Rin wrapped her arms around Obito, patting his back. “Merry Christmas, you absolute dumbass.”

 

They pulled back, and grinned.

 

Well, Obito supposes that maybe Sakura’s mistletoe idea wasn’t all that bad.

 

.

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Rin: it’s what, Christmas Eve?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: Yep!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Konan: Are we still going for dinner at Ichiraku?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Rin: Yes!! Definitely!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: Yep!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: But before that…_
> 
>  
> 
> _Rin: has obi kissed kakashi yet_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: we need to make obito kiss dr. hatake_
> 
>  
> 
> _Rin: oh nice_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: we were thinking the same thing_
> 
>  
> 
> _Konan: …_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: come on, Konan, it would be a nice way to end the year!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Konan: by putting obito thru emotional trauma?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Rin: yes_
> 
>  
> 
> _Rin: but also tell me you don’t wanna see it_
> 
>  
> 
> _Konan: okay, you got me there_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: I’m going to get obi and dr. hatake to kiss even if it’s the last thing I do this year_
> 
>  
> 
> _Rin: wow sakura, really admiring your work ethic here_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: thank you~_
> 
>  
> 
> _Rin: if I was ten years younger I might have your determination but as it is I’m old and tired from all the emotional trauma obi and kaka put me thru_
> 
>  
> 
> _Rin: I’ll leave it to you_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: its ok_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: I have a plan_
> 
>  
> 
> _Konan: why am I not surprised_
> 
>  
> 
> _Rin: good luck!!_

 

.

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: yes revenge?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sauce: what_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: ‘chi-nii’ sasuke-kun so cute_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sauce: never say those words ever again_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sauce: but yes revenge_
> 
>  
> 
> _Nardo: huh wha???_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: just bring dr. Hatake over tmr morning_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: I’ll give you some gingerbread cookies in return_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: they’re shaped like that cartoon frog you like_
> 
>  
> 
> _Nardo: gamakichi?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Nardo: aye boss-lady_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sauce: I’ll be there with my phone_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: tmr morning_
> 
>  
> 
> _Saku✿Saku✿: merry Christmas!!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Sauce: merry xmas_
> 
>  
> 
> _Nardo: mry cmas_
> 
>  
> 
> _Nardo: xmas*_

 

.

 

Kakashi knew where they were heading. Naruto was chattering loudly, walking beside him as they made their way to Paediatrics, and Kakashi knew something was up.

 

It was Christmas morning, and everything was pretty calm. Kakashi had yet to figure out how to pass Obito his Christmas present, and it was already Christmas morning, so maybe he was too late. Well, there was always next year, even if he had thought maybe he could slip it beneath the Christmas tree at the paediatrics department, hopefully they hadn’t opened the presents yet. Still, that wasn’t really any legitimate reason for him to head over to Paediatrics.

 

Kakashi knew in his head that heading over was probably a bad idea, and that he really should just turn around and lock himself in his office. Naruto would understand. He didn’t even bring Obito’s present along. 

 

But he couldn’t stop his legs. His head was saying no, but his legs carried on without a care.

 

“And thats how I finally managed to find a Christmas lights for Mr. Ukki. Look, I took a photo. Isn’t it cool?”

 

Kakashi nodded, glancing at the screen and the photo of what seemed to be a fire hazard. “Nice,” he offered.

 

Naruto beamed at him.

 

“We’re here,” Naruto blinked, increasing his speed and walking ahead of Kakashi. Kakashi frowned, confused.

 

“Sorry, sensei. No offence to you but just…” he shrugged, as though as it explained everything. He quickly darted into the door, a few steps away from the door.

 

“Okay…?” Kakashi blinked, stopping at the entryway, unsure what to do. He hovered, and watch as Rin walked up, looking mildly surprised at his appearance. Impressed, even.

 

“Oh… Kakashi,” she blinked. She turned, and saw Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was grinning widely, hands behind his head, and Sasuke had his phone in one hand, a dark look of concentration in his eyes.

 

“Nice,” she nodded towards them. Kakashi turned his confused stare on her. “Rin?”

 

She flicked her hair, smiling sweetly at him. “Merry Christmas, Kakashi.”

 

“Uh, yeah. Merry Christmas?”

 

Rin just continued smiling, tip-toeing and pecking his cheek. When she pulled back, she couldn’t help but giggle at his stunned expression.

 

“Tradition, Kakashi. A little slow today, aren’t you?” 

 

Kakashi blinked, before it clicked, and he looked up, seeing the mistletoe hanging just inches about his head. 

 

“Oh.”

 

“Sakura! What’s going on-“ Obito froze, staring at who, exactly, was standing at his doorway.

 

He dug his heels into the floor, planting himself firmly in place.

 

“No,” he grounded out, stubborn. He whirled around to face Sakura, and then realisation dawned on to him. “You planned this.”

 

“Since I begged you to let me put up mistletoes three weeks ago."

 

He turned around, taking in Naruto’s grin and Sasuke’s and Rin's smug smirk. “All of you were planning this, _you bastards. I should have never let you put up those mistletoes._ ”

 

Sakura grinned, teeth sharp. “ _Too bad._ ” She started pushing him towards Kakashi.

 

_“No.”_

 

_“Yes,"_   Sasuke and Sakura bit back, and Sasuke wrapped a hand around his arm, tugging him. Obito pitched forward, and found himself standing right in front of Kakashi, underneath the mistletoe.

 

He took a step back, but it was too late.

 

“Ah! Under the mistletoe! Kiss! Kiss!” Yuta started chanting, pointing at them with glee.

 

“Wha, you… How are you up so early?” 

 

“It’s Christmas! Presents!” Yuta grinned proudly. “Kiss!” 

 

Obito turned to face Kakashi, and the two of them stared at each other awkwardly.

 

“Uh… Merry Christmas,” Kakashi offered. Rin _tsk-ed._

 

“You guys are not getting off that easily,” she said, blocking the exit.

 

“Come on, Rin, it’s Christmas,” Obito pleaded.

 

“Exactly. It’s Christmas tradition to kiss under the mistletoe, right?” 

 

_“Rin!”_

 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Obi.”

 

Obito made a frustrated noise, and Kakashi stared at him for a moment, before offering his hand.

 

“Here. A handshake should be fine, no?” 

 

Obito stopped, eyeing him suspiciously. Slowly, he took the offered handshake.

 

“Well,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, face heating up. “Merry Christmas, I guess.”

 

Kakashi gave him an impossibly soft smile, and Obito felt heat creep up his neck. The grip on his hand tightened, and Obito just squawked, embarrassed at the noise he made.

 

The smile turned into a grin, and suddenly he felt a pull. With his free hand Kakashi dragged his surgical mask down, and used the other to press a kiss to the back of Obito’s hand.

 

Obito legitimately _jumped_ , but his hand was still trapped between Kakashi’s hand and lips, and he had no means of escape, just feel the heat of his blush rise to the top of his ears.

 

“Merry Christmas, Obi,” Kakashi murmured against the hand, before stepping back. He tugged his mask up, turning to give Rin a questioning look.

 

Rin sighed, like she was a little disappointed. She probably was. “Fine,” she huffed out, stepping out of the way, allowing Kakashi to pass.

 

“I’ve actually never see Kaka-sensei’s face before.” Naruto commented, from where he was messing around beneath the Christmas tree, playing with the train set, before running after his mentor.

 

“Sasuke. Did you get all that?” Sakura whispered.

 

“Yes,” Sasuke whispered back. “I’ll put it in the chat.”

 

“Hey Obi, your face is still red,” Yuta commented. “Can we open the presents now?”

 

Rin chuckled ruffling Obito’s hair even as the man hid his face in his hands. 

 

“Shut up shut up.”

 

“That’s a nice Christmas present you got this year,” Rin teased.

 

“Shut up shut up _shut up, god I hate all of you. Sakura, I’m never letting you put up mistletoes ever again._ ”

 

“Is that a challenge?” 

 

.

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Obi: rin_
> 
> _Obi: did you give me two presents this year?_
> 
> _Rin: uh… no?_ mine was the cat post-its
> 
> _Obi: yeah, super cute, thanks_
> 
> _Obi: but I’ve got another gift with my name on it? But no sender?_
> 
> _Rin: … what is it?_
> 
> _Obi: uh, the limited edition hoodie that was missing from my collection?_
> 
> _Obi: other than you, I can’t think of anyone else who would know about it_
> 
> _Rin: oh. OH._
> 
> _Rin: o h_
> 
> _Rin: uh, not me. But I can guess who_
> 
> _Obi: who?_

_._

 

“Oh, it’s you,” Obito muttered at the person he bumped into, blinking. Kakashi was standing in front of his, both of his hands hanging in the air, hovering near Obito’s elbows.

 

Kakashi regarded Obito with a silent stare, before running a hand through his hair, freezing when he looked up. Obito followed his gaze, and the two men stood in silence as they stared at the mistletoe hanging above their heads. 

 

There was a beat, and neither dared to move a muscle. The lounge was empty, Konan having left to go for her break ten minutes ago, and Sakura was passed out in the small pull-out couch in the pantry.

 

It was one in the morning. Christmas was technically over. 

 

The hospital PA system was still playing from the Christmas playlist, song filling the empty silence between them.

 

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

The song faded away, ending.

 

“Honest mistake,” Kakashi finally muttered, and the next song was starting. “I’ll just,” Kakashi started, but Obito was already leaning forward to press a kiss into Kakashi’s cheek, lips catching half skin and half surgical mask. He stepped back, face slightly red.

 

_I’m dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

 

Kakashi startled, looking at Obito with wide eyes. He swallowed, looking around the empty ward. “There’s nobody here.”

 

“It’s… it’s still Christmas. Merry Christmas,” Obito flustered, ducking his head. “And thank you.” he added, words soft.

 

Kakashi just stared dumbly, not sure why he was being thanked even as Obito darted past him and ran down the empty hallway, cheeks still tingling from the soft kiss. 

 

It was silent again, save for the soft hum of the Christmas song over the PA system.

 

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white_

 

.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> I typed all this and forgoed sleep and all that dumb build up just so that I could get kakashi kissing the back of obis hand from a handshake. It was a lot sweeter in my mind but I didn’t articulate it well, as usual
> 
> im typing this 6am christmas morning but im in aus timezone SO HAH I STILL MADE IT IN TIME
> 
> also to make things clear: we can all thank naruto for being best wingman and helping his useless mentor slide his christmas gift under the tree (when he was 'fiddling' with the toy trains)
> 
> happy holidays, merry christmas
> 
> also sorry if you disappointed with kkob kiss, and rly sorry for just giving up on a semblance of timeline in this au


End file.
